


Yellow Team Coordination Sheet

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Spreadsheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Memorialized for all time.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous, Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Yellow Team Coordination Sheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



[A link to the spreadsheet used by the Yellow Team in Battleship 2020.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1n5svOw8p38KQ0UNTkoQU2lZ-CUynX2gUtM_CxY8bILQ/edit#gid=0)


End file.
